Twilight and Lara's Perverted Hunt: Part Juan
(At the Dixmor Academy in Cholla Hills in Texas at around the morning) The story Lara: So, tell me more about that plan of yours to hunt and sexually torture Kathrine. Twi: It's simple, eh? We rape the bat, lol. *Lara lols a little* No, seriously, doe, we need to confine her to our grip and wash her... her pasty, like yours, white face and beautiful silky hair down the toilet and then spank her bad butt harshly so she will succumb to our demands and to the demands of our lord. Muahaha! Lara: Yes! Pure excellent thinking, Twi. (As Lara and Twi, two evil spoiled brats, one skinnier, taller of African descent and one shorter and fattier with German descent walk the walk outside the school, hoping to catch her target, they get in luck.) Katherine: Oh, fakh! *She turns her ass around and starts running* Lara: There she is! *Points at her and Twi starts running, Lara slowlier runs behind her* (Katherine jumps over the obstacles at the school grounds, but Twi throws a nearby stick at her and she falls over. Lara runs up to her and sits her fat butt on top of her skinny, as it looks like, back just before she tries to get up and Twi runs in front of her and slams her arms down) Kate: No, please! What do you want? *Trembling* Twi: *Pets her cheek to calm her down* You know exactly what we want, hehehehe. Kate: *Shivers and begins to tear up* Please, pick on sum(sobs)-sumone of your *tears up more* size. Twi: *Strokes her cheeks more as Lara pets her, still sitting on her* Shhhh... *She puts her finger on Kate's lips* Don't cry, don't cry, little angel. We won't do you any harm. Kate: *Sobbing and hiccing* Twi: If... you behave, that is. *She stands up* Kate: *Tries to wipe away her tears and struggles* Let me go, you creeps! *Lara spanks her ass to shut her up* Grrrhhmmm! *Spanks her once again* Twilight: Now, now. Lar, hun, get off. (Lara: Ok. *She stands up and gets off of Katherine*) (*Kate immediately tries to stand herself up and run away or attack, but Twi grabs her face and pushes it in her crouch*) That's enough resisting, Katherine. (*In a so-called blind rage, Kate pushes her face out of Twi's crouch and punches her in the stomach, to which Twi grabs by it and hurls a little*) Lara: *Grabs Kate from behind* You piece of trash! (*Kate hits her head with her elbow and as Lara lets her go to hold her head and turns around, Kate kicks her down in her back*) (*Before she can do anything else, however, Twi bish-slaps her hard and as Kate kind of turns around, she starts humping her*) Twi: This is your punishment for disobedience, hehe. Master loves your kin. Katherine: NO! *As Twi is humping her, Lara begins to get up and starts to put Kate's shoes off, but Kate almost kicks her in the face away, but Lara jumps away from it* You'll never touch me or anything else on me! (Twi: Oh, butt we already are. *She licks her cheek, but finally, Kate is able to step on Twilight's foot while she is humping her*) Twilight: *Lets her go* Auch, my foot! *Katherine headbutts her with her back of the head and Twi holds her face with one hand but is still holding Katherine's shoulder with the other, but Kate bites her arm, but before she can completely be left off Lara grabs Kate by the waist and as Twi is seen holding her face in the back, Lara pushes Kate on the floor* Lara: Now, we finally gotcha! *Lara battles over Kate's kicking legs and sits on top of her and holds her by her neck* You will now obey us! And only us! If you wish to get out of her in one piece, hehe. Twi: Good job. *She kicks Katherine once in the head* Let her go now. *Lara lets go off Kate's neck and Kate breaths out* Next time you will know when to quit resisting. *She grabs her by her shoulders and picks her up while Lara picks her up by her feet and they carry her back into the school* Katherine: No, no, no! Lemme go! You two are bishes! *She tries to resist, butt they only grab her limbs tighter and are already in school. Now they only need to find the bathroom.* Twi: Butt our Lord's orders must be carried out. No fukin' doubt about it. *They see a bathroom* Lara: That one is perfect, sis. Kate: No! *She yells and struggles more as they carry her into the bathroom where they undress her* Who is this master you speak of anyway?! Lara: *They get her into the bathroom stall and as Twi slams her against the toilet, Lara tells the message* That we shan't not yet tell. You will see him when the time is right... Twi: Yeah. Now... *As Kate is yelling, she grabs her head and is trying to push it into the toilet, giving her a swirlie she so desperately needs and deserves, those are their Master's orders, after all.* Kate: *As she is still resisting get her face into the toilet as whole hell* No! I'll never submit to your foul deeds! *She struggles and screams some more but Lara spanks her struggling but a few times, giving out more shouts from Kate, but finally, she succumbs to her superiors and Twi sinks her head into the toilet* Lara: Yeah! Let her have it! *As she spanks Katherine's butt some more, Twilight grabs Kate's undergarments and stretches them out widely, so much it hurts Kate's butt-crack and flushes the toilet's water a few times while tightly holding Katherine's face in it, drowned like Titanic for a few minutes while the spanking process from Lara continues and Twi keeps stretching her underwear and Twi also begins to pull Kate's hair, violently* Kate: Noo... *Gurgling* Lemme go... *Drowning in the toilet waters and getting almost-raped-like makes her faint out and the last toilet flush does it, Kate succumbs to her superiors and is knocked out* Twi: That's enough, is it? *She lets go off Kate's underwear and lets them slip back behind her ass, messily. Lara also stops hitting her butt and kicks it a little for payback from before* Lara: Ummm, yeah, our Master is satisfied, I bet. Butt *Twi lets go off Kate's hair and they are all messy in the toilet like her face*, damn, I hope we weren't TOO rough. Twi: Oh, don't worry about it. The biatch got what she deserved for disobeying our Master and Fatter (Father). Lara: Yeah, um, what did she do again? *Twi hugs her* Twi: Forgetful blondy *pets her*. Katherine refused our demands we gave her for our Lord and so she musted pay the price with being raped, so to speak, more like to drink the dirty toilet water *Strokes Lara more* Lara: Oh, right. She promised she would have those objects or items brought by Monday, tho. *Kisses Twi* Twi: Well, she didn't and you know how much our Lord hates those who are late. *Rubs her back* Lara: Yeah, haha. Now, shall we leave? Twi: Yeah, lets do so. *They each look at Kate, all knocked out with face and hair in toilet and butt up high, for the last time and smiley evilly, but Lara begins to smile a bit worryingly* (*Katherine farts somehow, despite clearly being knocked out*) Twi: Lel, *holds her baby princess, Lara closer* looks like the water made her a bit gassy, since ya know, people let gas off here and stuff and yeah. Lara: Eeeewww, nasty of 'em and Kate. Twi: *Kisses her* I know, but just before we go - may I do something? Lara: Shore, man. What? Twi: *Gets a dart missile out of her pocket and shoots it right in Katherine's ass* Hihihihi, dead. >;) At least I hope. Lara: *A little shocked* Dude, she can really die from that! But... Butt... Yeah. >:) No one disappoints out Master like that! She deserved it! :) Twi: *Pats her ass* Good girl. I love your wicked ways. Lara: Thx. We go now right? Twi: Yeah. *They kiss for the last time as Kate lets out a last fart with her darted ass while the girls leave the bathroom stall, spit on Katherine's clothes and eventually the bathroom* Part Zwei? Will there be part 2? (Of course!) And if so, who will/shall be their next target? Find out next time when my mentally ill mind come up with another great story. Also, will we learn who is Twi and Lara's Lord, Fatter, Masta', Overlord, Boss, whatever after all? (Yes we will.) Category:Lara X Twilight Category:Fan fics Category:Hunting stories